Sólo un día mas
by Anonim.desu
Summary: Mayra es una chica normal, o, por lo menos lo parece, a lo largo de su vida van a pasar diversos sucesos que la marcaran de forma positiva y negativa


Erase una vez, en un pueblo algo lejano, vivía una pequeña niña llamada Mayra. Ella era una niña, dentro de todo normal: iba a la escuela, tenía amigos, vivía con su familia. En teoría, era una niña "feliz", pero lo que nadie sabía era lo que estaba dentro de la mente de Mayra, nadie sabía los horribles pensamientos y sueños que la pobre niña debía soportar.

Cada noche, después de las 3 de la madrugada, Mayra se despertaba sobresaltada debido a los sueños que tenía. Pero esta noche, había sido diferente, para la suerte de la niña, el sueño había sido extrañamente pacifico.

Al día siguiente, Mayra se despertó para ir a la escuela junto a su hermano mayor, Alan, desayunaron tranquilamente y partieron a la escuela.

-Te encuentras bien Mayra? Te noto extraña- le pregunto a su hermana

-Ehh… si no te preocupes hermano, no pasa nada- le respondió para desviarse del tema.

Para ser sinceros, Mayra en realidad estaba muy preocupada, estaba pensando por qué no había soñado nada extraño (aunque para ella ya se había hecho costumbre), y aunque en parte se sentía aliviada, por otra parte estaba muy intranquila.

Siguieron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino, y fue ahí donde cada uno se fue por su lado, cada uno dirigiéndose con sus amigos.

Al llegar Mayra con sus amigas, pudo notar que se encontraban "cuchicheando" sobre algo o mejor dicho, alguien, pero cuando estas notaron la presencia de la niña, rápidamente se callaron, evitando que escuchara sobre que o quien estaban hablando, al ver esto, Mayra sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, sabía que sus amigas le estaban ocultando algo, pero no le quiso prestar atención y las saludo normalmente.

En la primera hora, Mayra tuvo que sentarse sola, en su grupo de amigas eran 7 niñas y en las filas del salón se sentaban todos de a 2. Y aunque a ella le encantaría sentarse con alguien, sabe que todas se sientan con la que consideran su "mejor amiga". Pero en ese día, todo se arruino, la maestra de historia hablo sobre un trabajo que se debería hacer de grupos de 6 personas, Mayra se dio la vuelta para hablar con sus "amigas" pero lo que vio y escucho, le rompió el corazón.

-Justo estamos de a 6, que suerte tenemos- dijo Yuki

-Sí, siempre nos toca juntas, de seguro las maestras no nos quieren separar por nada en el mundo- le respondió Mariette

-Esto, chicas, Mayra quedo sola, otra vez- esta vez fue Selene la que hablo

"Otra vez", esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Mayra, sus ojos automáticamente se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo del lugar con la cabeza agachada. Escucho a Selene gritar a lo lejos, pero no le dio importancia, no quería hablar con nadie.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar debajo de un árbol de cerezo, fue ahí donde su llanto se hizo más sonoro y fuerte. Cuando por fin dejo de llorar, solo se sentó debajo de la sombra del árbol a ver la nada, odiaba todo esto, que sus amigas la ignoren, que digan cosas a sus espaldas y que luego no se las quieran decir, que sea "el bicho raro" del grupo, odiaba todo.

Cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse, se puso a cantar una melodía que su madre le recitaba cada vez que se sentía sola y triste.

" _Van cayendo del cerezo esos pétalos en flor…_

 _Cada uno es un pedazo de mi triste corazón…_

 _Mientras se dispersan sueño en volvernos a encontrar,_

 _Pero no, pues ya estás muy lejos…_

 _Nuestra flor, se marchito…"_

-Cantas muy bien…- Selene apareció por detrás de algunos arbustos que habían a varios metros de donde Mayra se encontraba

-Selene… me seguiste?- se encontraba sorprendida, era la primera vez que alguien se "preocupaba" por ella, con alguien me refiero a sus amigas

-Sí, yo…me quiero disculpar Mayra… por todo, por ser mala con vos, solo… es que… no se… ellas… me dicen que estás loca… pero… yo no lo creo así… de verdad te considero mi amiga… y… sé que no siempre estás bien… siempre venís mal a la escuela… y prefiero no molestar… pero hoy viniste diferente… -Selene no encontraba las palabras justas para decir lo que realmente sentía

-Gracias…- la niña se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro de Mayra

Durante el resto de la tarde, las dos niñas se quedaron hablando de cosas sin sentido, marcando este día, como un nuevo comienzo, de una nueva amistad que iba a ser más que duradera, y aunque ellas solo sean niñas de 10 años, sabían que esa promesa, iba a ser muy difícil de romper.


End file.
